


Bucking the Birthday Boy

by Bk_Betty



Series: Cap Cam Verse [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Established James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Shrunkyclunks, Smut, Top Steve Rogers, happy birthday bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bk_Betty/pseuds/Bk_Betty
Summary: It’s Bucky’s birthday and Steve has a few gifts for him. And yes, one of them is his super soldier dick.





	Bucking the Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't resist celebrating Bucky's birthday with a little story in the Cap Cam 'verse. It's completely unbeta'd and I may be a bit under the weather. So if you notice any typos or errors, please let me know!
> 
> Story cover created by uber talented [thatsmysecret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsmysecret/pseuds/thatsmysecret)!

Steve had been awake for the better part of an hour but couldn’t bring himself to leave the bed. Bucky was next to him, wrapped up in most of the blankets, as usual, and snoring gently. At some point in the night he had stolen one of Steve’s pillows and was clutching it as if someone (namely Steve) was going to steal it back. And his hair was a hurricane of brown tendrils bearing down on his head. 

In other words, he looked beautiful. 

Steve had bought Bucky’s birthday gift weeks ago. But it wasn’t until now that he realized there was something more he wanted to give him. Something he’d been contemplating since they reconciled a little over a month ago. Looking at Bucky now, sleep soft and tempting, the last piece of the rest of his life slotted into place. 

“Rogers, stop staring at me. We’ve discussed how creepy that is several times,” Bucky said, voice rough from hours of disuse. His eyes were still closed but if Steve hadn’t been lost in thought, he would have noticed Bucky was awake. 

“I’m not staring. I’m lovingly stroking you with my eyes.”

Bucky snorted, burrowing further into the duvet. “Cause that sounds less like Jeffrey Dahmer. How about we wait until after I’ve had breakfast to psychologically traumatize me.”

Steve tugged at the blanket, bringing Bucky to him. “But that clashes with my plans to emotionally damage you before lunch.”

It took Steve a few minutes to unwrap Bucky from his blanket nest. He never understood how his boyfriend managed to steal all the covers during the night without him noticing. Steve would often wake up with only a scrap of sheet while Bucky revelled in all the covers next to him. Steve was a decorated war hero known for his tactical acumen. And yet this human groundhog was consistently outwitting him in their blanket wars. 

Eyes still firmly closed, The Mummy clutched tightly at the sheets surrounding him. “Noooooo! My blankets!” Bucky whined. 

“Good lord, how old are you?” Steve rolled his eyes as he continued his excavation. 

“‘m an adult! And I don’t wanna get outta bed,” a petulant voice came out of the blanket burrito.

“The adult part is questionable, Buck. Hey! Don’t you use that gesture on me! I am a...”

“‘Decorated war hero who gave his life in service of this country’. Yes, yes. We all know you got lost and parked your plane in an iceberg. Still not sure why your lack of spatial awareness deserves a fucking medal.”

Steve pulled hard, sending Bucky almost flying off the bed. His quick reflexes managed to avert any injuries. The last thing Steve needed was to explain to Winnie how her son ended up at the ER on his birthday. Knowing her, she’d probably assume they finally tried the sex swing she gave them. 

“How about you not murder me on my birthday, Captain Jackass!”

It was safe to say Bucky wasn’t a morning person. 

Steve pushed him back against the pillows, settling himself between Bucky’s thighs (also known as Captain America’s Happy Place™). They were both already half hard. Then again, Steve was almost always half hard when Bucky was near him. After their first time together, they couldn’t get enough of each other. They spent hours exploring, learning and fucking their brains out. If they were alone for more than ten minutes, it was a safe bet the nearest flat surface had been defiled. Sam learned that the hard way. 

“Is that my birthday present?” Bucky asked, thrusting up against Steve’s rapidly hardening dick.

Steve bent down, catching Bucky’s lips in a lewd kiss. His right hand wormed its way under Bucky’s sleep shirt, flattening against his side. His left hand traced along the inside of Bucky’s thigh before hooking his arm and pulling them even closer together. Their lips stayed connected as Steve began to grind their dicks in a slow and torturous motion. Bucky, his voice morning rough, moaned low in his throat. 

“I bet you’re nice and sloppy from last night. Probably still have my cum leaking out of you. I can just fuck it right back in,” Steve growled, mouth having moved to Bucky’s ear. 

Bucky could only manage a whimper as Steve scratched a light path across his flank. Releasing Bucky’s leg, Steve lifted up enough to take off their shirts. He cradled the back of Bucky’s head in his hand, keeping him still as he fucked into his mouth. He would never get tired of tasting Bucky, feeling their tongues sliding against each other. Everything about him drove Steve to the brink. 

Sitting up, he tapped Bucky on his leg. Without having to say a word, Bucky flipped onto his stomach. He was laid out in front of Steve like the best fucking meal he’d ever eat. 

“Always so good for me, aren’t you, sweetheart?”

Steve didn’t give Bucky time to respond, tongue licking ever so lightly up his spine. His entire back was one large erogenous zone and Steve loved exploiting that weakness. No matter where they were, a soft brush along his back rendered Bucky useless. Steve knew it was only his touch that set Bucky’s entire body on fire. And it made him feel more powerful than the serum ever did. 

He shed their pajama pants quickly, his dick bobbing hard and demanding between his legs. As he crawled back up Bucky’s body, Steve left little bites on the swell of his ass. Bucky couldn’t help but arch into the touches, his hole tempting Steve. But they were both too keyed up for anything more than Steve burying himself to the hilt and splitting Bucky wide open. 

Steve had the foresight to grab the lube when he dropped their pants on the floor. He slicked his fingers, groaning with pleasure as he felt them slip into Bucky with little resistance. He couldn’t help but tease a bit, scissoring his digits and playing at Bucky’s rim. 

“Fuck, baby!” Bucky whimpered, humping involuntarily in search of friction. 

Steve put a firm hand on Bucky’s hip, effectively stopping his squirming. “You only get the pleasure I give you, nothing else.” His words had a dark edge to them, a command he knew Bucky would follow.

He waited until Bucky nodded frantically before positioning himself and slowing driving in. No matter how many times they fucked, the first few moments his dick eased into Bucky were always mind blowing. His ass was a velvet sheath wrapped around Steve. It knocked out a few of his brain cells, the feel of those tight walls closing around his shaft. 

Steve braced his thighs on the outside of Bucky’s legs, placing large hands on shoulders for leverage. He dragged his cock out at a leisurely pace, relishing the moans falling from Bucky’s mouth. He corkscrewed his hips as he stroked back in powerfully. Steve repeated the sequence, languidly pulling out and then thrusting forward with increasing force. It drove Bucky wild because it pushed him to the edge only to snatch him away from it. And Steve could do it all fucking day. 

Right about the time Bucky was near tears and desperate, Steve let go. His hips picked up speed, snapping forward and nailing Bucky’s prostate every fourth stroke. Steve was a quick study and giving Bucky unending pleasure was the best motivator. Moving his hands to the small of Bucky’s back, he shifted forward, dick going deeper. 

“Oh goddddd, oh god oh godddddd,” Bucky chanted, fist balled tightly in the sheets. 

“Yeah, baby. Let me fucking hear you,” Steve said, leaning into Bucky’s ear. 

He wedged his arm under Bucky, then lifted them both up. With Bucky’s back to his chest, Steve continued to thrust into him while biting at the juncture of his shoulder and neck. Their bodies were slick with sweat. Bucky’s hole began to quiver around Steve’s dick, a sure sign he was close. 

“I wanna watch you stain the sheets. Then I’m gonna fill you up and watch my cum leak out of your ass,” Steve practically snarled just as he pinched Bucky’s nipple hard. 

That was all it took for Bucky to throw his head back and spill all over the covers. He cried out as his release ripped through him, Steve still pounding into him at a fevered pace. Blinded by lust and a need to get off, Steve pushed Bucky down, careful to avoid the wet spot. Using a strong grip in Bucky’s hair to brace himself, Steve thrusted frantically as his own orgasm snapped free. 

Watching his cum trickle out of Bucky was filthy and obscene. And god help him, Steve fucking loved it. When the last of his convulsions ebbed from his body, Steve collapsed next to Bucky. They were a heaving, sweaty mess. 

Fuck Folger’s. This was the best part of waking up. 

“Talk about starting my birthday off with a bang,” Bucky panted when he got his breathing somewhat under control. “You must have taken a peek at my Amazon wish list.”

“My dick is on your Amazon wish list?” Steve lifted his head, arching a skeptical brow. 

“Right between a state-of-the-art yarn winder and the complete original Battlestar Galactica series on blu-ray.”

“Wow! I’m touched it ranks so high.”

Bucky huffed out a quasi-laugh, the best he could do while still high on dick. 

“So does this mean I can return the other gifts I got for your birthday?” Steve teased, fingers running through fluffy, mahogany locks. 

Out of nowhere, Bucky produced a glittery tiara with the words “Birthday Princess” spelled out in rhinestones. Sitting up against the headboard, he carefully secured the tiara on his head and looked over at Steve expectantly. All Steve could do was stare at the sight before him. 

“Where the fuck did you get that?! Better question, where was it lying in wait?!”

Bucky waved a hand dismissively in the air, the picture of dignified birthday elegance. Or a lunatic. 

“Natasha,” was all he said, as if that answered everything. Which, once Steve thought about it, kind of did. “Now less yapping and more presents!” 

“Good god. I can’t believe you’re old enough to do what we just did,” Steve mumbled to himself, pulling out a heavy package, tastefully wrapped. 

He all but dropped the present on Bucky’s lap, unable to take him seriously anymore. Especially when Bucky tore at the beautiful paper covering the gift like a Tasmanian devil. But once he laid eyes on what was inside, all traces of ridiculousness vanished from his face. Because laying there, nestled among the ruins of ribbons and bits of wrapping, was a first edition set of The Lord of the Rings in the original publisher’s slipcase. And when Bucky went to lift the set from his lap, he noticed another book underneath it - a first edition of The Hobbit bound in dark green Morocco leather. 

A stunned silence stretched between the two of them as Bucky traced his fingers with reverence over the books. Steve watched a range of emotions play like a movie across Bucky’s face. After a mission in London, Steve had taken a few days off to scour the English countryside for rare and antique books. In a charming little shop in Ashford, he found the Lord of the Rings set. The proprietor of the shop, a retired jeweler whose father had served in WWII, helped Steve acquire the copy of The Hobbit from a dealer in Wales. The money and time spent was worth it for the joy and wonder that radiated from Bucky. 

“Baby, these are... “

“If you even think about saying they’re too much, I’m withholding your sex privileges.”

Bucky let out a shaky laugh. “You wouldn’t last a day.”

They both knew Bucky was being generous. Whenever Steve came back from a mission lasting more than 24 hours, Tony knew Bucky wouldn’t be in the lab for at least two days. 

“Do you like them?” Steve asked, suddenly nervous that he’d somehow overstepped an invisible line in the boyfriend sand. 

Bucky looked up at him, crystal blue eyes desperately holding on to the tears threatening to fall. He grabbed the back of Steve’s neck, bringing him in for a searing kiss. It left Steve breathless when they broke apart, their foreheads touching. 

“You gave me a tangible reminder of one of the best memories of my life. Of course I love them,” Bucky whispered. 

His words were tender, a gift in and of themselves. Steve was overwhelmed by the love he felt for Bucky and how right they were together. He couldn’t help but blurt out his final gift. 

“Move in with me.”

Bucky sprang back, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. Steve had practiced a speech in his head while watching Bucky sleep. He wanted to give an impassioned declaration of love and promises to build a future with each other. All of that flew out the window the minute he saw Bucky’s reaction to the books. 

“I was going to say you’re the love of my life and that my work makes every moment we have precious. I can still say all...”

Bucky cut him off with his lips, throwing himself into Steve and knocking them back onto the bed. Not missing a beat, Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky. They got lost in the embrace, lost in each other. It was quite a while before either one of them spoke another word.

“So does this mean I wasn’t being presumptuous when I turned a guest room into your study?”

“God no! Let’s go christen it and put these books on the shelf.”

And that’s exactly what they did. Repeatedly. On all the furniture in Bucky’s new study. Steve would have to thank Maxwell later for finding such sturdy pieces. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on [Tumblr](https://brooklynbetty.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
